bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hielisha
Alisha'Real name ' ''HielishaDoll name '''Berskern'Surname''' (born 18Birth number Augustbirth 1997year, Bratz CityFounded there, age 19Current Age) is the eldest sister of Cloe and the girlfriend of Dylan, until they broke-up in 2015. She is a mega-movie star, and lives a glamours life. Cloe never mentions her in the TV Series, as she is jealous of her. Hielisha is a idol to many young girls from ages 5-11, and in 2009, she was released and put in the Tall Bratz line, and was available to purchase from early January 2010, from Walmart until 2 January 2012 and the UK from August 2007, until January 2016. Hielisha is portrayed as a nice and gorgeous girl with a wild imagination. She would had appeared in Season 3 (Bratz TV Series), but it was never produced. Background Early Years Hielisha was born on Saturday 18 August, 1997 in Bratz City to Mr and Mrs Berskern. When she was brought home, her parents threw a happy-birth party, and Hielisha's aunt, Kesha brought her a golden dress, enabling her 'Diva' side. A few days later, Hielisha's parents, threw her another birthday party, and by then, Hielisha grew into a big Bratz Baby Doll and at the party, she met her cousin (see right), Bethany who was a big Bratz baby doll as well, and they started to dance and have fun. Later on September 29, 1997, Hielisha's sister, Cloe, was born and Hielisha was very happy and always gave her younger sister make-up tips. When Cloe turned 13, and started dating Cameron, Hielisha gave her her top ten golden tips, and they shared a short sisterly moment. In 2008, Heilisha had audtioned for a role on a TV Show and got the part. She then left for Hollywood to film the brand new TV Show, leaving Cloe upset and jealous, as she tried to audition and did not get the part. On 25 December 2010, she returned back to Bratz City for Christmas and changed. She was a bit snobby and rude, but inside she still was kind. Cloe never mentioned her sister in the Bratz TV Series as she was jealous of her, becoming a famous TV actress, even though Hielisha wasted her time being nice to Cloe. Relationships Cloe '''(late 1997 - Present; Older Sister) Heilisha and Cloe have a good relationship with each-other since Cloe's birth. They've shared emotional and caring moments. Even though Cloe doesn't mention her sister in the TV Series, because of jealously, they still bond. Sasha (2010-2017; Friend) ' Hielisha is a very good friend of Sasha, since Hielisha is the eldest sister of Cloe. Sasha finds Cloe as a cool and Stylin' girl and really wants to be like her. Jade '(2009-Present; Co-worker, best friend) ' Jade is the best-friend of Hielisha as they worked together at the cinema. Hielisha teaches Jade beauty tips to win crushes over, and Jade wishes she had Hielisha as a sister. They had never had a fight at all in Bratz life, alongside, Cloe. Yasmin '(2002-Present; Best-Friend) ' Yasmin met Helisha when her mum met her mum at daycare. Hielisha always used to give her make-up and they had a dress-up party, thus, making them best-friends. Cameron '(2005-Present; Enemy) Hielisha did not like Cameron, after she broke up with her sister, Cloe. She talked to Cameron all the time and said he was lousily. However, when they got back together, in 2011, Hielisha still concidered him as a enemy, and warned him not to hurt Cloe's heart again. Bethany (1997-Present; Best Friend) ' Bethany is Hielisha's cousin and they first met at Hielisha's second -birth party. Even though they are cousin's, they are also the best of friends and hold the most strong relationship in Bratz history, and at certain times, wished Bethany was her sister. When Hielisha became a TV actress and had to leave for Hollywood, Bethany and her did the dance they did at Hielisha's second birth-party, then they hug and Hielisha leaves. Mrs Berskern '(1970-Present; Mother, Best Friend) Mrs Berskern is the mother of Hielisha, who also was also the reason why she rose to fame. They have shared a lovely bond, and called each-other best friends. The two even went on a 'house journey' in their buyers home. Hielisha bonds more with her mother, than her father, who forbided Hielisha to go Hollywood or to be an actress at all. Mr Berskern (Early 1971-Present; Father, Enemy) ' Mr Berskern is the father of Hielisha. They don't get along well, like Hielisha's mother, Mrs Berskern. When Hielisha audtioned for a TV Series, her father forbided her to leave for Hollywood, saying she was not ready. That ended in a huge fight, and since birth, others including Hielisha herself considered them as 'enemies'. Boyfriends/Admirers Ken '(2005-2009; Former Boyfriend; Current Enemy) Ken was the former boyfriend of Hielesha from December 2005, until June 2009. They became a couple at Bratz Junior High, where Ken was sent by Bratz's enemy, Barbie to kill them all. Ken then tricked Hielisha into telling him about the Bratz , and after that became boyfriend and girlfriend. However in June 2009, they broke up after Hielisha found out Ken's plan and ran over him, with her car, by accident. Den (2009-2015; Former Admirer; Former Boyfriend) Den was the former and admirer boyfriend of Hielisha and they broke up in 2015, because Den was the evil twin of Ken. Brian (2014-Present; Current Boyfriend) Brian is the current boyfriend of Hielisha, and met him in January 2014, at the Mini Bratz Cafe. Description Hielisha is a glamours girl with a extraordinary and rich life. She always wears, white high-heels and a white waistcoat, and a sparkling gold dress. ' ' Category:Candidates for deletion